Never Have I Ever
by KMountain
Summary: Ryou has been hiding something from Bakura so the spirit takes him out for a few drinks and a game of Never Have I Ever. Warning: Implied yaoi.


A/N: I guess I should give some warnings. There is underaged drinking, mentions of sex, yaoi/shonen-ai and OOC in this chapter. I'd tell you the pairings (or implied pairings) but that would ruin the plot! So read and find out.

* * *

"Bakura, do I really have to go?" Ryou sighs.

"Yes, landlord." Bakura replies with a smile. "I let you play your silly RPG game all day and now we are going out."

"I'm not of drinking age though."

Bakura throws a small object that Ryou easily catches. He stares down at the ID and sees a picture of himself smiling. On the side is his description. Brown eyes, white hair, 52kg, and 176cm and right above all this is his birth date, September 2nd except the year has been altered to two years previous. The piece of plastic looks official and Ryou decided not ask where the thief might have acquired it.

"I made it." Bakura reads the boy's mind that simply stares at him not really surprised before walking out the door.

They arrive at the pub and Bakura leads his host to a booth where, without a word, a server brings a tray of multi-coloured shots. Ryou figures this behaviour is because Bakura often comes here with Malik, the only person, minus Ryou, who doesn't flinch away from the thief.

"What about alcohol is bad for the mind? Dulls the senses?" Ryou asks remembering the lecture Bakura had given him when his other had found out the teen had one beer at a graduation party.

"You were too young." Bakura says quickly before Ryou can point out that it was only a few months ago. "Besides, I have a reason for this. You've been hiding something and alcohol is like a truth serum. People tend to spill their secrets under its influence."

"Couldn't you simply enter my mind like you do on a daily basis to find out?"

"If it was that easy, landlord, this wouldn't be necessary. You've managed to build a mental wall around where you've been off to." Bakura states and looks over to a guilty Ryou who is slightly surprised at finding out that the thief knows he has been sneaking out. "So we are going play a game."

"You, Yugi, and Atem are obsessed with games." Ryou mutters under his breath.

"It's called _Never Have I ever _(1)_._" Bakura ignores the boy's words. "It's simple. I say something I've never done and if you have done it, you take a shot. For example, I never went to school.

Ryou rolls his eyes at the obvious and picks up a blue and red drink (2). He quickly takes it and notices it that it tastes like liquid candy. Bakura probably had figured that he wouldn't like drinks that taste strongly of alcohol.

"I've never stolen." Ryou decides to aim for the obvious as well.

"That's a lie." Bakura says after taking a clear shot.

"What?"

"If you've ever willed the ring back when it is in possession of another, which you have, that counts as theft (3). Plus you stole four twenty-five cent candies when you were ten. Two shots for lying."

"Fine." Ryou picks up two shot glasses with colourful liquid, staying away from the clear. "I've never gone a week without showering."

Shot.

"I've never lied about my sexual preference."

Shot.

"Because you tell no one. I've never been kicked out of a bar."

Shot.

"I've never been proposed to."

Shot.

"I thought he was kidding. All I did was help him find fabric. I've never been to the police station multiple times within 3 hours."

Shot.

"What can I say? They like my company. I've never worn women's clothing."

Shot.

"What?"

"Amane thought I made a better princess than prince." Ryou shrugs. "I'll show you the pictures sometime."

The game continues for a few more rounds like this. Each person alternating between taking turns of telling what they have done and taking shots. Bakura carefully monitors his host's intoxication level and decides now would be the time to start confirming his suspicions.

"I've never snuck off to be with a guy." Sharing a body had made it clear what Ryou's preference was and relationships were the easiest subject to build mental walls around.

Ryou blushes and takes a quick shot.

"I've never had sex with a guy." Bakura purposely skips Ryou's turn.

"I don't believe you."

"That was more of a royal thing. (4)" Bakura shrugs. "Woman were more willing to give lodging to a wanted man if I pleased them back then and you still haven't answered."

The blush deepens on Ryou's face as he takes another one of the candy tasting shots. The thief raises an eyebrow at the boy who is now staring at his hands. He waits for an explanation.

"It was recently. A few weeks ago actually." Ryou admits.

"With who?"

"No one."

"Jounouchi? Honda? Otogi?" Bakura lists off the names that his host may have come in contact with at some point. "Kaiba? That dinosaur freak? The pharaoh? The pharaoh's vessel?"

Bakura is surprised when he mentions the last person and Ryou takes another shot.

"Really? The pharaoh's brat?"

Ryou nods and bites his lip unsure of how his darker half is going react.

"What does the pharaoh think? I always thought him and the kid were-."

"No." The teen interrupts. "Atem isn't interested in anything like that. He doesn't know about Yugi and me."

"So you and the brat are dating and neither of you thought it appropriate to tell your literal other half?"

"Are you mad?" Ryou asks quietly once again looking at his hands.

"No," Bakura responds before taking another shot to gather his thoughts. "I'm not thrilled that you are dating the reincarnation of the person I'd still rather have dead and I am definitely not pleased that you are keeping secrets from me, which stops now, but Hathor likes to play weird games so no, I'm not mad."

"You mean?"

"At least it isn't the pharaoh." Bakura sighs while the teen starts to tell him about his dates with Yugi, no longer having to worry about the thief's anger.

A few hours and a few more drinks later, the two are outside the pub. Bakura is standing but Ryou is leaning against a wall trying to sleep and clearly not used to the effects of alcohol (5).

"You can't sleep there."

"Mmmhmm." Ryou responds with closed eyes shifting his weight to a more comfortable position.

"Do you have money for a cab?"

"Nnn."

"How are we getting you home then?"

When Bakura doesn't receive a response, he kneels next to the boy and looks at him with a smile on his lips. He picks up his host who wraps his arms around the thief's neck for support and rests his head against the same person's chest. Bakura chuckles slightly. If anyone were to see this, they would think that it was the two of them that are dating.

"Yugi," Bakura says to the night. "I'll let you borrow my landlord for now but remember, he will always belong to me."

The thief plants a quick kiss on the top of Ryou's head before continuing the walk home.

* * *

(1) Never Have I Ever is a drinking game. There are a lot of different versions and you can easily wiki it. If you aren't of age, I used to play it outside kind of duck duck goose style. It is fun and you learn a lot.

(2) The drink I was thinking of is called a Superman shot here in BC but apparently it is actually called a pornstar shot (don't google image it like I did). You know those cherry candies you suck on? It kind of taste like that with the blue candies you suck on mixed together. It's good if, like me, you can't stand the taste of alcohol but like drinking it. Again, be of age or else go and buy liquid sugar if it exists where you are.

(3) I was talking with someone and they were like "The ring can't return unless the _host _wills it back" and I do not know how much this actually holds in the series but I liked the concept and threw it in there. I'm not going explain more because it would be a giant A/N.

(4) I got really lazy with my research here and probably screwed up my kingdoms but meh, it isn't that important.

(5) You are probably like huh? right now and well this is something I have done under the influence and same with my friends when they are really drunk but not to black out point. You kind of find something to lean against and sleep while everyone is yelling at you to stagger home before a cop finds you. (Man, I seem like such an alcoholic but really, I don't drink that much).

So...What did you think?

*silence*

What?

Random person: There was no angst!

Yes, because despite everyone's beliefs, I can write non angsty things. I don't do it often but I can! Though tendershipping is where my heart belongs, I've always been a fan of heartshipping and if Ryou was to date someone behind Bakura's back, I wanted it to be Yugi. The two lights. Aww. Isn't it cute? Even though Ryou is like twice Yugi's height.

I have a reason for Bakura's ooc but to explain it in the story would involve angst and I said I would do one without angst. For now lets just say alcohol makes him nice. And my I never's aren't funny but really that game is so sexual when played as a drinking game and I didn't want it over sexualized.

If you want to know how I got the idea for this story, I am cosplaying Ryou in the future and one of the only eateries at the convention is a pub and so I thought of Ryou in a pub and voila! Anyway, this A/N has gone on forever. My apologies.

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
